The Danger of Knowing the Truth
by Winter Angel989
Summary: Four teenagers. Four lives. Four situations. One story. Will Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico be able to handle the truth? Or will everything come crumbling down, just when it matters most? One story, told by four different people. - Full Summary inside. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Summary

Four teenagers. Four lives. Four situations. One story.

Percy was a normal boy. He lived with his Mom, saw his Dad about once every few months, and had great friends. Then, his two cousins came into his life, and everything changed. He finds out that his normal life had been nothing but a mistake. He was meant to do something else, _be_ someone else. When, along with his cousins, Nico and Thalia, he finds out about what is happening and what they need to do, he wants to help. He really, truly does. But this means that he must decide, stay where he is, with people and places that he knows, or take a chance on the family he'd always been meant to have. And where does his former best friend, a girl by the name of Annabeth Chase, come into the picture?

Annabeth lives with her Dad and Step-Family, which consists of her step-mother and her two sons, Matthew and Bobby. She's never known her mother, who left her on her father's doorstep. Ever since then, she's felt like an intruder in her own home. Then her neighbor, Percy's, cousin, Thalia, shows up at her house, Annabeth can't help but wonder if they'd met before, because everything about Thalia seems so similar. When, in a whirlwind of events, she discovers something she probably shouldn't, she has to team up with the oh-so-recognizable Thalia, the elusive Nico, and her former best friend, Percy, to stop things before they get out of hand.

All Thalia knows is her alcoholic, drug-addict of a mother and her best friend/cousin, Nico. Then, her and Nico are taken to live with a family she never even knew existed. As she gets to know Percy and his Mom, her, Percy, Nico, and the strange-yet-familiar Annabeth Chase discover a web of mysteries, spun so closely together, that one wrong move, on accident, one little mistake, can unravel the whole thing. The only question is, can Thalia get used to this new life and family, or will she retreat back into what she knew before.

Nico's mother died shortly after his birth, soon followed by his father meeting a new woman, who just so happens to hate his guts. Now he is thirteen and looking for a way out of his current family, his Dad who he sees, about once a week due to his job and his Step-mother who hates him. So, when he and Thalia go off to live with their cousin, Percy, he is excited... but then, strange things take place, which seem to be specifically targeting him, along with Thalia, Percy, and the confusing Annabeth Chase. So, the four band together to figure things out, and - if nesseccary - put a stop to it. But what they find will turn everything around.

Will Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico be able to handle the truth? Or will everything come crumbling down, just when it matters most?

One story, told by four different people.


	2. So Sorry, Guys

_**Hey, guys. Please don't be angry with me! Look, I **_**_know_****_that I haven't even really started the story, but I'm going to put it on hiatus. I'm sorry, but look. I have _****_tons_****_ of ideas for this. I just need to organize and edit and crop them before I am ready. I've also decided, that - for all of my stories, that I can - I will attempt to have at least _****_four_****_ chapters typed and edited, so yes, it will be a longer wait, but I think that it will be worth it if one day you check it and, after weeks - maybe even months - of nothing, and, there, waiting for you, are _****_four new chapters_****_! Great, huh? Who knows, sometimes, if you're lucky, there may even be _****_five_****_ if I can do so. I have tons of ideas for other stories, but I decided that I will do only _****_one_****_ chapter story at a time. Maybe that way I won't be as overworked and stressed. Don't get me wrong, in no way, shape, or form, this _****_does not_****_ mean that I will be taking any of my chapter stories down, and I will continue making oneshots, whether for my 'Series of Oneshots' or to stand alone. Also I will be doing challenges. Though maybe not as many at a time as I have been. At least not with a bunch of due dates. I still have one that's due sometime in October that I still need to get started on, and then a bunch of others without due dates. So, until next time,_**

**_Angelina._**


End file.
